Mascota: mi fiel confidente
by Music Gianval
Summary: Todos hemos tenido mascotas, y sabemos que es tenerle cariño. Es por eso que nuestras ponies se muestran muy encariñadas con ellas: son su confidente. ¡Mi primera historia en este fandom!


-Woa...- bostezó Pinkie, al tiempo que se estiraba.- Ay, pero que noche...- exclamó, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se veía al espejo.- ¡Jajaja! Creo que debería peinarme.- rió, al ver su cabello vuelto un desastre.- ¡Gomi!- llamó, a lo que el lagarto se presenta.- ¿Puedes ir abriendo la tienda?- el animal solo se fue a la sala.- jum... ¿debería dejar que él la abra?- se preguntó. Pero luego rió y negó con la cabeza.- es obvio que si debo.- dicho eso, empezó a arreglarse.

Luego de arreglarse, escuchó un estruendo abajo, así que salió a toda prisa a ver que sucedía, y era evidente que iba a pasar tal cosa: la tienda hecha un desastre, todo a causa de Gomi.

-¡Gomi!- exclamó furiosa y sorprendida a la vez, acercándose al animal.- ¡¿Quien fue el responsable de tal desastre?!- exclamó, señalando la tienda. Él solo se le quedó mirando.- ay, no importa. Voy a ir abriendo la tienda. Mientras, tú recoge este desastre.- el lagarto simplemente se fue a la cocina.

La ponie empezó a abrir las cortinas, a abrir la puerta, colocar los pastelitos en el expendedor... etc. Cuándo llega el primer cliente.

-Buenos días.- saludó la pelirosa, colocándose atrás del expendedor.- ¿que se le ofrece?

-Buenos días, joven. ¿puede darme un pastel de...?- no pudo terminar, ya que se escuchó otro estruendo en la cocina.- ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó el ponie asustado.

-No lo sé...- respondió, dirigiéndose al lugar del ruido.- ¡Por San Pepe grillo!- exclamó, entrando a dicho lugar.- ¡Gomi, ¿quien fue el causante de este desorden?!- volvió a interrogar, viendo a su mascota seriamente. El cliente entró a la cocina, impresionado por tal desastre.

-¡¿Que rayos pasó aquí?!- exclamó.

-No lo sé. Se supone que Gomi debería saberlo, ¿no es así amigo?- preguntó, palmándole la cabecita.

-Es un lagarto.- mencionó con extrañeza.

-Lo sé. Pero es mi confidente.- dijo, viendo con detalle aquel lugar.

-¿Y no crees que fue el animal?- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Hablas de Gomi? ¡Claro que no! Él no haría eso...- el poni elevó una ceja.- Bueno, luego lo ordeno. ¿Que era lo que me iba a pedir?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Adiós.- se despidió una pequeña ponie.

-Adiós, pequeña.- dijo, a lo que llega otro cliente.- ¡Gomi, ¿ya están listos los muffins?!- preguntó Pinkie, yendo a donde su amigo.- ¿Que le colocaste?- le volvió a preguntar. Ella se asoma por la olla.- Jum... parece gelatina... bueno, sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que es comestible.- dicho eso, sirvió la sustancia en un bol, para luego colocarla en el expendedor.

-Disculpe, ¿que es eso?- preguntó una ponie de unos cincuenta años, señalando el bol.

-Es una receta que invento mi amigo Gomi. Según él, es comestible.- contestó, sirviéndole a la señora un platillo con aquella sustancia... supuestamente comestible...- ¿quiere?

-Emm... no gracias... ji...- dicho eso, se marchó.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que Pinkie empezó a cerrar la tienda, cuándo llegó un último cliente.

-Gomi, necesito que cierres la tienda mientras atiendo a aquel ponie, ¿bien?- el lagarto salió de la cocina y empezó a hacer el mismo desastre que en la mañana.

-Emm... señorita, ¿no va hacer algo con respecto a su mascota?

-No... en realidad, está cerrando la tienda. Lo hace a su modo, si, pero sé que la cerrará a costa de cualquier cosa, porque él...- volteó a ver a su mascota, la cual jugaba con un vaso.- ...es mi confidente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Mi primer fic sobre esta serie! ¡Yay! **

**Espero que les vaya a gustar... **

**Bye!**


End file.
